


night terrors

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: Your body lashed around, tossing and turning violently. From your lips, came small gasps and whines of pain and terror. The thin material of your tee shirt clung to the cold sweat patches on your body. Your breathing was quick and uneven, and your heart was pounding against your rib cage as if it was a confined lion, wanting to be free.





	night terrors

Your body lashed around, tossing and turning violently. From your lips, came small gasps and whines of pain and terror. The thin material of your tee shirt clung to the cold sweat patches on your body. Your breathing was quick and uneven, and your heart was pounding against your rib cage as if it was a confined lion, wanting to be free.

At first, Murphy ignored you, thinking you just couldn’t get comfortable, but when you mumbled a “Murphy, no.” followed by a whispered cry, he grew terrified.

“Baby, wake up.” He attempted to shake you awake, but when you didn’t budge, he repeated himself, louder. Your eyes shot open as a strangled sob was echoed throughout the entire tent. Looking at him, seeing how scared for you he was, you calmed down slightly, melting into him.

“Are you okay?” Murphy’s voice was strong, almost demanding but the glimmer in his eyes contradicted the force of his words. You simply stared at him some more, as if trying to gauge what was real and what wasn’t before shaking your head, answering no. Because you weren’t okay.

It was the same damn dream you’ve been having since Murphy was banished by Clarke and Bellamy. But this time it was different, because there was a new part to it.

It started off like normal, Murphy leaving and you crying while watching him, helplessly confined to Bellamy’s chest by his arms because they all knew you would just follow Murphy. You would sneak out of camp the next day, right before day-break, when everyone was still asleep. When you find him, you’re ambushed by grounders and taken. That’s usually where it leaves off. But tonight, it didn’t.

You remember being chained to the floor, tears staining your face, blood and dirt caking it. The grounders would force you to watch Murphy get tortured, and then they’d switch so he was watching them torture you. Neither of you could do anything about it, so you both just sat there, blood exiting from multiple places and with dirt covered faces.

You shook yourself out of your own mind, staring into the blue eyes that comforted you. He moved his hand to trace a scar on your face, it started just above your left eyebrow and ended exactly where your dimples would be if you had any. You got it from someone trying to kill you, one of the hundred. Of course, you killed them first, Bellamy and Clarke weren’t totally horrified because it was self defense. 

 “Do you wanna talk about it?” Murphy just kept staring at you, his hand still tracing your scar. You shook your head, there was nothing to talk about, even if you had wanted to. The rest of the people from the Ark landed on earth, and the grounders lived with them. If you was still afraid of grounders - which judging by how you flinched when ever even Lexa talked a little too loudly, or when you went with Octavia and Lincoln during a hunt, you would watch him closely, you were - you didn’t have a choice. You still had to suck it up. 

 He nodded his understanding and pulled you closer to him, pushing his face into your neck and kissing it softly. He missed this when you were separated. Your hand combed through his hair until it landed at the base of his neck, and your other hand went to grab his, interlocking your fingers. 

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” His voice broke the silence currently reigning through the tent. 

“I don’t need to cry, I’m fine.” There was an overwhelming but oddly disconcerting feeling in your words. You were lying, crying right now would make you feel so much better, but Murphy would make a big deal about it.

“You, me, and the entire camp know that you’re not okay.” There was a huff at the end, before his voice fell. You could feel his lips moving against your neck, which was oddly calming.

“Murphy, just go to bed.” Your eyes remained closed and you moved so you were now being spooned by him. He sighed, and it lingered for a few minutes before he crawled over you, out of bed. “Where the fuck are you going?” Your eyes stayed closed.

He was stumbling around, trying to get his clothes on before he pulled you out of the warmth of the bed. “Murphy.” You whined, attempting to go back to bed, but his hands were on your shoulders. 

“Get dressed.” 

“No. Tell me where the fuck you’re taking me.” Murphy still refused, and instead shoved your pants into your hands. You gave up, and started pulling your pants on and then put your boots on. He grabbed your hand and lead you out of the tent, looking back a few times to make sure you were following, which you didn’t really understand because his grip on your wrist was unbreakable.

The stares of the remainder of the people still awake were confused, and disapproving, but neither of you really cared. Ever since you were found, half dead and absolutely terrified, in the forest and you were reunited with Murphy, your only friend since being dropped and your boyfriend, people seemed to be disappointed. It didn’t involve them, so you never really cared that much but the fact that they treated you like dog shit on the bottom of their boot, really hurt sometimes. 

Finally, after what seemed to be a few hours but in reality was probably only ten minutes, Murphy let your wrist go. He took you to a small clearing, outside of camp, with a pond. There was a moment when you felt his eyes on you, and you smiled softly.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” His laugh echoed. 

“No.” 


End file.
